


[filk] I'm naughty, I'm a goose

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Filk, Gen, My First Filk, This Is Fine, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: A filk about one of my favourite chaos muppets, set to Duran Duran's Hungry Like the Wolf
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18
Collections: Lower Your Damn Standards: week 2: deliberate fail, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[filk] I'm naughty, I'm a goose

###### Lyrics

> Run through the forest, holding a bell  
>  They’ll never catch me, don’t know where I dwell  
>  Honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk  
>    
>  Wearing a red bow, I look so swell  
>  Trade out some glasses, I might as well  
>  Honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk  
>    
>  I pad through the town  
>  I’ve got my list, I’m a bad goose  
>  Looking around, it’s mischief I’ve found  
>  And I'm naughty, I’m a goose  
>    
>  I’m on tv, made you spit out tea  
>  I’ve got my list, I’m a bad goose  
>  I stole the keys, I’m on a spree  
>  And I'm naughty, I’m a goose  
>    
>  HONK!  
> 

###### Podfic

 **Length:** 1:39

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q9m2imyhrfofdrm/goose%20filk.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 2.01 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Effects

 ***** Vocal effects by olive2read  
***** HONK sound effect from Untitled Goose Game  
  


###### Cover Art

by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Week 2 Make a Filk Challenge!
> 
> Marked as a 'Deliberate Fail' as I'm not anything resembling a trained singer and I knew my voice wouldn't do the things I wanted it to for this, but I leaned in anyhow and sang for the goose... 😂 If I can incorporate honks, I can sing off-key and it was actually SUPER FUN to do, so \o/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[audiowork] a goose manifesto... of sorts...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445519) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod)




End file.
